Len's Nightmarific Adventures
by MegaRayquaza2411
Summary: Len is in shock after he received a letter from his deceased parents. He comes across some girls that are interested in him. What'll he do? Stay and submit? Or run and escape? WARNING: NSFW
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Hey there everyone and whats up? Thanks guys for taking your time to

read this fanfiction. Though this may be my first fanfiction, I've read a lot of fanfictions to get an idea. From the title, you can tell that it's inspired by some fanfictions I read. Please take your time to review and read through and comment what you think of it.

Synopsis: Len was your typical, unpopular guy at school. He was walking home one fine day. When he arrived, he received a note from his mother saying that they inherited a mansion to him prior to their death.

'An address is attached here, but I think it could be haunted.' Len said to himself in a scared manner. 'But I suppose i could give it a shot.' Len packed up his bags and before leaving, decided to sell his house for ¥80000. 'This should be enough to sustain myself.' Len stated. Len drove to the address and when he arrived, it was a huge mansion. 'Woah, just look at the size of that thing.' Len was shocked to see the size. Then he rang the doorbell and said 'Hello? Is anybody there? My name is Len Kagamine and I've received a letter saying that I've been inherited this mansion by my parents.' As soon as he finished his statement, the door opened out of nowhere. 'They must've known this.' Len said to himself. When he entered the mansion, it was empty. 'Hmmm, surprisingly empty. Guess I gotta explore some more.' What he doesn't know, is that he is being watched through the eyes of some interesting and hot girls that want to be his wife. 'This is my bedroom, I assume.' He entered the room and found it neat and tidy and suits someone like him. 'I could use a break from all that driving and walking.' He said as he laid down on a comfy bed. 'Perfect. He's asleep. Now's our chance to strike.' Len was still sleeping and had no idea what was going on until he opened his eyes to see beautiful ladies walk into the room. 'Huh? What're you doing in here?' He said in a half - conscious manner. Then suddenly, from behind came a girl with a hammer but he didn't know this. He was knocked out cold. Moments later, he woke up to see himself naked and chained. 'Is this a prison? What's going on?' He asked. 'Oh, you're awake.' said a girl from the background. 'Who are you people?' Len sternly asked. 'Oh, I do apologize for my rudeness. My name is Meiko. I am the head maid of this mansion and I assume you're Len?' She asked. 'Yeah, what about it?' Len said. 'Girls, it's him.' Len called out. 'Fresh prey. Perfect.' the girls said. 'Oh boy, you girls look human, but abducting me? That's not human. What do you want with me?' Len shouted in a scared tone thinking that they'll take his life away. 'Hi there. My name is Miku. Hatsune Miku.' She said. 'My name is Akita Neru.' another one said. 'My name is Megurine Luka.' 'My name is Gumi Megpoid.' 'My name is Yowane Haku.' 'My name is IA.' 'My name is Rin. Rin Kagamine.' 'My name is Teto. Kasane Teto.' 'What is going on here? Why am I chained?' Len shouted again. 'You see.' Meiko explained. We've been watching you for so long now. Just waiting for the right time to strike. Your powers are incredible.' Meiko said. 'Uh, power. What power are you talking about?' Len asked in curiosity. 'Your powers of a dragon god.' Miku said. 'How did you know that?' Len said in fear. 'We saw it all.' Neru said. 'Your power is incredible. We need it. You're a god now. We want to bear your children and make ourselves and our children demigods.' Luka declared. 'WHAT? SERIOUSLY?' Len shouted in a surprised tone.

Author's notes: This will mark the end of the first chapter. Comment what you thought and review it. It'll help me dexide whether I should continue this series or not (yes, I'm considering to make this a series.)

Len's shocked at the revelation that just unveiled before him. What'll he do? Submit to their desires or run away and try to escape? He may be chained but his powers could help him escape. Find out what happens next in Chapter 2 (already out)


	2. Chapter 2 - The ritual explained

Hey guys, what's up? It's MegaRayquaza2411 here. I'm back with another chapter of your favourite Len's Harem story. I know it's just been days (2 days to be exact) since the first chapter came out, but I wanted to try to be consistent in publishing new chapters so here you go. Len's Nightmarific adventures chapter 2 is on the house.

Synopsis: Len has heard their plea, but he doesn't like the looks of it. Because his virginity is on the line and he doesnt want to lose it to these girls (as you know, they're actually something much more sinister.) It seems he's exposed. What'll he do? Submit like every men would? (They actually resist in the beginning, but after some time of intercourse, they submit) or resist the temptation and try to fight back? Find out now.

'I know what you're thinking Len. Don't even try it.' Meiko said. 'Damn, you know what I was thinking? Quite clever bunch of girls if you ask me.' Len conplimented. 'You see, we have this power called mind reading, so thanks to this, we could easily know what you're thinking.' Meiko explained. "Here's how its gonna be.' Miku explained. 'You have 2 choices right now. Either you be a good boy and submit to us or you'll be dead by our hands. Either way, your powers will be shared among us and our children.' Miku said. 'What are you girls?' Len asked curiously. 'Oh, we forgot to tell you? Oops. My bad.' Neru said. "We'll show you now." Luka said as they reveal their true form. 'Black wings? A heart shaped tail? WHAT? I thought you creatures are only a myth. I've dug deep into investigating creatures such as you. I didn't know that they're actually real. What is this ridiculosity?" Len said. 'So you know what we are now, huh?' Haku asked. 'I knew this was a trap laid out so that Succubi like you can entice me into your sex slaves.' Len furiously blamed himself. He didn't know it. Even if he did, it was too late. His virginity is at risk. But at last, he made his decision. 'Ruling this planet alone isn't enough. I could use some backup. Go ahead. Do what you want. You wanted my powers to rule the world as well? Fine, but you all will be serving me. Are these conditions OK? Len asked. 'We accept.' Meiko said. 'So, how do we go about the ritual? I'm still chained up.' Len said. 'Oh, apologies.' Meiko said. 'Unchain him noe please.' Len was released from the chains. 'Now you must be pinned down without chains by us for this ritual to work.' Rin explained. 'Ambush and corner him now.' Meiko ordered. As soon as she set an order, the girls immediately pinned him to the ground. 'Now, allow me to cast a spell on you. It won't harm you in any way. It'll just make clones of you equal to the number of succubi in this room.' Meiko said. 'Bunshin o merasmusum invictus.'* She casted to make 8 more clones of Len. 'Perfect. This'll be enough to satisfy all of us until we're all satisfied.' Meiko said. "Woah, what are you, Meiko? Merasmus's disciple?" Len asked in shock. 'Merasmus the wizard?' Meiko asked. 'Yes, him.' Len said. 'Well, yes, correct. That was him. He saw me with magic potential so he took me in as his student.' Meiko explained. 'Oh. Go figure.' Len said. 'Very well. Shall we begin then, Lenny boy?' Meiko asked. 'Very well. Let's begin.'

Author's note:

1\. Bunshin o merasmusum invictus - magic spell which means to multiply the target by the caster's choice of number.

Len has decided to submit to their desires for the sake of assistance in ruling over the world. Did he make the right choice? Or will he regret it later on? Or is he pulling some kind of trick up his sleeve? Find out next time on Len's nightmarific adventures.


	3. Chapter 3 - The ritual begins part 1

Hello there everybody. Its your boy MegaRayquaza2411 here and I know it's been a while since I last updated this fanfiction. I was busy with school and anime conventions so I lacked the time on my shoulders to do a chapter and the fact that I lacked ideas for this chapter is also something to take account for. So I'm back and I'm not dead. So now, without further ado and delays, here's the long awaited third chapter of Len's Nightmarific Adventures.

In the last chapter we saw that Len was going to submit to the succubis' desires and share his power with them. But is that really going to happen or is it just a trick up Len's sleeve? Find out what happens now in this chapter of Len's Nightmarific Adventures.

"So, pinning me is the key to this ritual, huh?" Len asked in curiosity. "Yes, even if you struggle a little bit, then the ritual is going to fail." Meiko explained. "The people before you that have been through the ritual all have stood still." Neru continued Meiko's sentence. "Well that blows, so now these lovely demonic women have to pin me down, I assume taking turns while giving me the whole service, huh? Sure it's every man's dream, but this is just too overboard." Len said. "There's no other alternative." Rin said. "It is what it is." Luka said. "Well then, I'll start the ritual with my service, then these lovely women will have their turn one at a time giving you theirs. This will go on until all girls are SATISFIED. When I say SATISFIED, I mean FULLY SATISFIED." Meiko explained. "Well crap, I'm not gonna make it through the whole turn. I'm gonna die." Len spoke in fear. "Why so paranoid?" Miku asked. "Don't you remember our magic?" Neru asked. "You mean your magic variety is anything from enticing men to refreshing their cum load?" Len asked. "Seems like an appropriate explanation." Luka said. "Here's how it'll go." Meiko said as she explains the process. "At the end of our service, we'll use magic to refresh your cum load to make sure the next girl can get enough of your cum." Meiko said. "You sure?" Len asked in suspicion. "I can see that you're not going to use that magic and leave me out to dry." Len spoke paranoidly. "Oh, paranoid guy I see." Haku said. "How the hell did you know that?" Len asked in shock. "Your expression tells us everything." Gumi said. "ARE YOU TRYING TO STALL THE CRAP OUT OF US?" IA said in an angry tone. "We can't wait much longer for your cum." Teto said. "Fine, get on with it, but be warned though, I'm a virgin, which means ive never done this before in my whole life." Len said. "WHAT? YOU'RE TELLING US THIS NOW?" Meiko shouted. "Didn't I tell you before?" Len asked. "It's perfect." Meiko said delightedly. "Wait, what?" Len asked. "You'll have your first taste of pleasure from us." Meiko said. Meiko now begins the ritual while some of the girls pin him to prevent him from struggling. "Here I go now. You'll enjoy this." Meiko said. "What's this?" Meiko asked. "Your dick is getting big from all my touching. Are you turned on by this?" Meiko asked. "I'm not even turned - WHAT IS THIS? WHY IS MY DICK GETTING BIG." Len said. "You're turned on. Come on, admit it." The other girls teased him about it. "WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? I'M A GODDAMN VIRGIN. OF COURSE IT'S NO FUCKING SURPRISE THAT I GET TURNED ON." Len shouted. "Calm down, no need to be aggresive." Haku said. "Relax Haku, it's his bipolar disorder that kicked in." Rin said. "Bipolar what?" Meiko asked. "It's not a disease but rather it's another definition for mental breakdown or hyper emotional disorder." Miku said. "Oh, sorry to hear you have it." Meiko apologized. "What happened? Trauma?" Meiko asked. "You see, when I got home from school, I just got a letter and found out that my parents have passed away from a airplane accident. I was crying for days and no one even tried to comfort me. That's why I stopped coming to school. I can't deal with this any longer. I decided to live at home for the rest of my life." Len slowly explained. "We are so sorry for your loss." Meiko said. "HOW CAN YOU BE SORRY? YOU'VE GROWN UP WITHOUT PARENTS AND YOU NEVER EVEN HAD SIBLINGS LIKE ME. HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH?" Len shouted as he started crying. "We may have grown up without parents or never had siblings like you, but we know what it's like to lose somebody precious to you." Gumi said. "We've all been through that stage." Rin said. "We may not have had parents to teach us, but we learned things naturally." Miku said. "You're the world's ruler. You can't be crying over a loss. You're setting a bad example for your people." Meiko said. "I'll just start the ritual, this pleasure will make you feel better." Meiko said. "Sure, go ahead. I've got nothing to lose now." Len said. "Sexual pleasure soothes everything. That's a certified fact." Luka said.

Author's Note: I did some intense planning on whats to come and decided to put a helicopter loop before the main thing begins.

An emotional loop has taken place. The succubi comforted him by saying they'll be there for Len regardless of what happens. He was in the end comforted so it could take some time to get over the loss. What'll happen now? Will he still submit to their desires or do the succubi have other plans. Find out next time on Len's Nightmarific Adventures.


	4. Chapter 4 - The real deal begins

Hello guys, it's ya boy MegaRayquaza2411 and I'm back again. Like before, I had school, Internal Assessments and everything so I lacked the time to write a new chapter. Anyway, I should tell you now that updates to this story won't be regular. It'll only update when I get the time to do it. Anyway, the new chapter is here now.

In the last chapter, we saw an emotional helicopter for Len as he was struggling to cope up with the loss of hhis parents, leaving him to be the only one left. He felt comfortable (somehow) around the girls and is going to lose his virginity. Will his virginity be lost at last or does he have other plans or the succubi themselves have ulterior motives? Find out now in this chapter of Len's Nightmarific Adventures.

'You ready now, Len?' Meiko asked. 'Lets just do it.' Len said. 'Very well, I'll begin with stroking your penis, I bet you'll get turned on even more by this.' Meiko seductively said. 'Guh, how did you know that?' Len asked. He was actually in shock to find out that Meiko knew that stroking his penis would turn him on. 'We have actually conducted research on your weaknesses and it stated that this method was one of them.' Meiko stated. 'Woah, talk about a creepy stalker girl, but this is on a whole other level.' Len said. He was actually surprised that the girls actually researched on his weaknesses during sex. 'Too good. Too good, can't hold it. Gonna cum soon.' Len moaned in pleasure. 'Go ahead. Pour some of that sticky cum in my hands. I need it.' Meiko said. 'Guh, I'm gonna cum from this.' Len moaned for one last time until he finally hit his breaking point and semen poured out into Meiko's hands. 'Honestly the worst man I have ever encountered.' Meiko said. ' Guh, is it over now?' Len asked. 'Like I said before, no.' Meiko said. 'There is more. Now I need it in my mouth and my pussy.' Meiko said. 'Oh great, now I have to endure this? Now that is an impossible task.' Len said in disappointment. 'That is indeed the only way out, you know.' Meiko said. 'Fine, do it.' Len said. He was already drained from the stroking and he had energy to talk. 'Now, to begin my blow job.' Meiko said as she put her mouth into his penis that's still dripping with cum. 'Her mouth is even better than her hand stroking, too good. Too good.' Len moaned. 'Oh, is that so?' Meiko asked. 'Guh, too good, gotta resist cumming early.' Len kept repeating to himself. 'Trying to resist, I see.' Meiko said. 'Too bad, you won't resist any longer after a few sucks out of me.' Meiko added. What she said was true, she was violently licking the tip of his penis, which was too much for Len to handle. 'Too much, too good, cumming anytime now.' Len moaned as he was at his limit. 'Good, pour it all down in my mouth.' Meiko said in pleasure. Shortly after that, Len exploded a bunch of semen into Meiko's mouth to the point that she's full of cum. 'Tastes even better in my mouth.' Meiko said. 'I...think...I...might...die...from...

this.' Len slurred as his very essence is drained from him slowly. 'Alakawham.' Meiko chanted as Len is now full of energy again. 'Woah, another of your magics taught by Merasmus the wizard?' Len asked. 'You betcha.' Meiko said confidently. 'Now, for the last part of the service, I will be taking charge of your body, put it deep in my pussy.' Meiko commanded. 'Well, here goes nothing.' Len said as he inserts his big penis into Meiko's succubus pussy. 'Woah, it actually is wanting me in for some strange reason.' Len said. 'My pussy hungers for your delicious cum.' Meiko said. 'It really feels good strangely, it almost feels like heaven in there.' Len said. 'Oh really?' Meiko asked. 'Succubi pussies are meant to feel good no matter what happens.' Meiko explained. 'It drives men crazy to the point of no return I suppose.' Meiko said as she finishes explaining. 'Too good. Must resist cumming early.' Len said. 'You have got quite the balls of steel, I give you that.' Meiko complimented. 'But, the question is, could you survive any longer?' Meiko said as she challenged Len to resist cumming until she tells him to do so. 'At this rate, that could not be possible. Feels too good. Gonna cum now.' Len said while moaning. 'Let it all out in my pussy. It needs it.' Meiko said while mounting Len in pleasure. As she said that, Len couldn't take it anymore and loads of semen has splashed into her once-virgin pussy that's now filled with Len's cum and still filling up to the point he passed out from exhaustion. 'Out like a light, huh?' Meiko examined him. 'That really is not fair, Meiko' Miku said. 'You exhausted him now we won't have any of it.' Luka said. 'You forgot her magic.' Neru said. 'Oh. Right. Oops, sorry. Do your thing then.' Gumi said as Meiko casted her magic as to reinvigorate Len. 'He will not be up until about 3-4 hours from now.' Meiko said. 'Let us take him to his room and we will observe him. We do not want him to run away while we are not looking now, do we?' Meiko said as she finished her sentence.

Len's virginity has now been lost. With the experience now, can he make it through to the end by doing the same to the other girls or will he die from energy drainage? Find out next time on Len's Nightmarific Adventures.

Author's Note: I needed 3 days and 2 nights approximately to work on this. From this chapter onwards, it's gonna get real intense. Might need up to 8 more chapyers to finish off this ritual, then I might end this series. Sorry, but original ideas are slowly draining out of me. Depending on the time I get, maybe this series could be long. Thanks for reading and please comment whether if I should continue and what can be changed.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Ritual's aftermath P1

Hello, handsome and beautiful Fanfiction readers out there, it's ya boy, the big bad MegaRayquaza2411 here and I sincerely and from the bottom of my heart apologize for the long delay in chapter uploading, but due to exams, IAs, out of ideas and my laziness, I was unable to upload a new chapter and some of you think I'm dead, but I'm not dead, just needed time to come up with ideas (NSFW ideas obviously). Now I made my decision. I'll just skip the other succubi's sex scenes becuase it'll be the same outcome and it's boring I know, but this chapter will be a very funny one. Because this chapter adds charcters from other series other than the ones you have seen. Now, we begin the chapter, sorry for the long talk.

In the last chapter, we have seen that Len had to go through a sexual ritual with all the succubi. He was done with all of them but very exhausted even though each girl had to cast their magic. Now the real story unfolds here, with new characters and more rollercoaster helicopters. Len sees that the girls have passed out. He sees this as an opportunity to escape, but will he do it or do the girls have other plans? Find out now in the long awaited chapter 5 of Len's Nightmarific adventures now.

"That was tiring indeed." Len said to himself. He was half conscious and almost ready to fall asleep. "Maybe a good night's rest can freshen me up in the morning." So then he fell asleep and sound asleep at that. He was too weak to even think about the crazy shit that he had to go through. 8-9 hours later it was morning and he woke up, still dizzy from last night. "I just hope that was the last time I ever did that. Especially because I lost my virginity to some girls that stalk (creep up) me everywhere I go (I didn't know much about this before I was given inheritance of the mansion)." Len said to himself, still a little dizzy. "Good morning, milord." Said a voice from nowhere. "EEEEEEEEEEP." Len screamed in fear. "Oh, sorry for scaring you." Meiko said. "Had a nice rest?" She asked. "Y...Yeah" Len said, still trying to recover from the trauma. "You still feel unwell from last night? Here, let me massage you to ease the pain." Meiko kindly offered. "It's fine, you don't have to. I can just go get myself a drink and I'm good." Len said. "I insist, please allow me." Meiko begged. "Fine, go ahead." Len sighed. "I promise, milord, that it'll be worth it." Meiko assures Len. "Now please, lie on your back." Meiko said. "I know I know." Len said as he turned to lay on his back. "Now, I'll give some good massage therapy." Meiko said. "This is known to relieve any kind of pain or dizzyness." Meiko explained. "I myself never had a massage before in my whole life." Len said. "Oh. Your first massage?" Meiko asked. "Then I'll make your experience really worth it." Meiko said in confidence. "Please do." Len said. As Meiko began her massage and while she did it, she began to try to get close to him as a girl. "So, Len. What were you like in university before you chose to never leave the house?" Meiko asked to try to get to get intimate with him. "I'm your typical unpopular guy that never tries to get along with anyone because I'm always the loner that time." Len said. "Oh. I really feel bad for you now having to be alone for all this time. Did you have any parents or friends?" Meiko asked. "NO. I NEVER HAD ANYONE TO TAKE CARE OF ME. I'M ALWAYS ALONE." Len shouted. "Calm down, or you will intensify your pain." Meiko tried to calm Len down. "Sorry. Just an out of control emotion that always kicks in. Been this way ever since childhood." Len explained his history. "You never had ANYONE close to you or to protect you? Meiko asked. "Yeah, so I always just go to either the strip club or just a bar to get myself drunk just because of depression. Not that I had a choice or anything like that." Len said, describing how he lived before he came to the mansion. "It was painful, I understand. Even I went to a bar and strip club just kike you, but in a different part of Japan to be exact." Meiko said. "Yeah, go figure." Len said. "The other girls are the same, though we all met at one place (bar and strip club). We were coincidentally working there (bar and strip club) and that's how we met each other." Meiko said. "Wow. Must've been a huge coincidence to have been at the same place at the same time." Len said. "Yeah. I was in shock too." Meiko said. "I feel better when talking to you. Maybe this feeling will be the same for the other girls?" Len said in curiosity. "Most probably. I'm just glad that you feel better." Meiko said. "Yeah." Len said. "Now i gotta go, come down for breakfast if you are really feeling better." Meiko said. "Thanks. I'll do what I can." Len said.

Meiko just massaged Len to comfort him. He feels better now, but can this feeling last for eternity? Find out next time on Len's Nightmarific adventures - Chapter 6.

Author's note: Some of the lines that Len said were references from other anime (Sasuke saying he's all alone) and even his traits were taken from other anime (Qrow Branwen's drunken habits). I may not have included characters from other series physically, but the references still count.


End file.
